Howard Stark
Howard Stark was a world renowned creator and inventor. The founder of the leading military contractor Stark Industries, he also worked on the Manhattan Project as well as helping to create the technology for Captain America's Shield. His son, Anthony Stark followed in his footsteps taking control of the company becoming a creator and inventor perhaps better than even Howard after Howard and his wife Maria died in a car accident. Biography Early life Howard worked on the Manhattan Project under the command of Robert Openheimer that ultimately created the Atomic Bomb. It was around this time that Howard founded Stark Industries when President Franklin D. Roosevelt declared the United States Army would build 50,000 planes to combat the Axis Powers with Howard and his company building 100,000 transforming Stark Industries into a large military contractor. Howard Stark was an eccentric industrial genius, inventor, and businessman. He founded Stark Industries, was the top engineer for the the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Stark proudly showed off multiple world-changing inventions at his World Exposition of Tomorrow in 1942, including a flying car and a prototype android. Secretly, however, Stark was working with the allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist. During the second World War, Howard was instrumental for "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers under goes in order become U.S. Army's first super soldier. Howard built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to dowse Roger's with vita-rays after receiving the super-soldier serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. When Cap was going on a solo mission to save his friend Bucky and the POWs that were captured at a HYDRA base, Stark personally flew him where he needed to go, and afterwards constructed his shield from pure vibranium and made Steve an upgraded military uniform to use as Captain America. When Captain America crashed in the ocean with the Red Skull and the Cosmic Cube, Howard refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search the sea for him. Though they failed in their search, they did discover the Cosmic Cube, laying on floor of the ocean after falling out of the Red Skull's craft during the crash. He attempted to figure out how the Cosmic Cube worked, but had less than helpful results. After WWII, he shared Stark Industries with Obadiah Stane, and together they were responsible for the development of many weapons for the U.S. military. Along with government associates, Howard has become a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Later life In 1954, Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind. In 1964, Howard and a Russian physicist named Anton Vanko had been working on a revolutionary new piece of energy technology called Arc Reactor. Howard realised that the tech would lead to a energy arms race amidst the Cold War, he decided to hide the technology hiding a key element in a model of the Stark Expo. Anton though, wanted to release the technology to make himself rich so Howard had Anton deported back to Russia. In 1968, Howard and his wife Maria concieved their first and only child, naming him Anthony Stark In 1974, Howard hosted the last Stark Expo since its creation. He made messages to his son Anthony who was 5 at the time as clues so that in the future, Tony would be able to see the hidden messages gidden in the model of the Stark Expo and create the new element for the Reactor technology. In 1991, Howard and his wife died in a car accident. They had a joint funeral on December 17, 1991. Personality Trivia *The funeral of Howard and his wife took place on December 17, 1991. Category:Human Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:Characters without powers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters